Consumer electronics and appliances are designed for implementation within contexts where a power supply is reliable and available. Most such devices operate on direct current (DC), but because of the prevalence of existing alternating current (AC) infrastructure, such devices are commonly exposed to an AC input and are required to convert AC voltage to DC internally. Accordingly, in some situations, inverters with central DC batteries are installed in structures (residential homes, for example) to run a limited set of loads during power cuts and/or power outages. Similarly, some structures (commercial buildings, for example) deploy large-scale diesel generators to power the entire structure (plug loads, lighting, space cooling, etc.).
However, existing energy management approaches include energy losses while running DC appliances on a central storage component due to conversions, and such approaches can additionally require significant financial resources. Accordingly, a need exists for a mechanism to reduce conversion losses, as well as to minimize load on the local generator and/or storage unit during power cuts or outages. Additionally, a need exists for a mechanism to reduce capital expenditure costs for generator and inverter deployment tied to reduced capacity requirements.